Celestial Nights 2008/Guide
Walkthrough Talk with the event moogle in one of the following locations for instructions: *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Windurst Waters (F-5) Go and find Prince Yahiko and Princess Amdina in the area. The pair are each wearing a yukata and will walk down a predetermined path: *'Bastok Markets': they start at E-11 and head up Kulatz Bridge, then head down Gold Street until they stop around J-9. *'Northern San d'Oria': they will start around F-6 (lower level) and proceed up and across the boardwalk until ending at the intersection in F-7 *'Windurst Waters': they start at G-7 near the Home Point, and walk a round trip circling Huntsman's Court before going back to the starting point. It is possible to join partway though a performance; however, if you join too late, you will receive no reward at the end and must wait until next round. Listen to the dialogue as you follow them around. When Princess Amdina has a positive thought, you should nod (/yes, targeted at the Princess) at her, when she has a negative thought, shake your head (/no) at her (her thoughts are enclosed in parentheses; you do not need to respond to her dialogue). See below for a list of lines and their correct responses. If the princess becomes too discouraged, she will turn around and return to the starting point or last pause point. Periodically, a groupie will try and grab the attention of the Prince. In San d'Oria, the name will be Loaranne, in Windurst, Lavnana, and in Bastok, Hiltrude. Wave (/wave) at the groupie to distract her (she should respond with a "What?"). When you wave at her, she will look at you. You can only wave once. If the groupie sees the Prince, she will run over to him and not respond to your wave. The key is to make sure to position yourself so what when she looks at you, she cannot see the Prince. If the Prince starts talking to the groupie, slap (/slap) him until he returns to the Princess. Failure to distract the groupie or slap the Prince will cause the Prince to leave the Princess and she will go back sadly to the starting point or last pause point. When they reach their final destination, wait for the final lines of dialogue to be spoken ("I will never forget this night of our reunion"), speak to the Princess for your reward. :If you think you arrived too late and don't think you'll receive your item, keep talking to her. You may still receive it. Thoughts and Responses Princess Amdina (Is this shameless woman trying to seduce him!?) - /no - /slap (Oh, golly gosh! He's staring right at me! What do I do, what do I do!?) - /yes (He must be really popular with the girls... I wonder what he thinks of me?) - /yes (My co-star...he's so kind, handsome, and intelligent... Perfect in every way!) - /yes (The man of my dreams, right here in front of me! How could this be true?) - /yes (Maybe we're just not compatible with eachother? If that's the case, there's nothing I can do...) - /no (Why on Vana'diel did I ever complain about going too slow? The slower we walk, the longer I get to be with him!) - /yes (He sure does walk slowly. Shouldn't we be proceeding at a faster pace?) - /no (Just walking beside him makes my heart beat like crazy! Have I finally mastered method acting? Or is this something...more?) - /yes (Why am I doubting myself like this? After all, even he complimented me on being perfect for the role, the princess reborn! I've got to be more confident!) - /yes (He sure is confident around women... Too confident...) - /no (Me and my overactive imagination... He's simply a gentleman who knows how to treat women. Nothing wrong with that.) - /yes (I never imagined my co-star would be so handsome! I wish time would stand still...) - /yes (Some day my prince will come...♪) - /yes (The same rehearsed lines over and over... This is getting boring. Couldn't he ad-lib or something?) - /no (What was I complaining about, I wonder? It doesn't matter at all that we're just trading lines. Being with him here is more than enough!) - /yes (He hasn't said a word for ages now. Doesn't he like my company?) - /no (Oh, golly gosh, he's forgotten his lines! I better take the initiative and get us back on track...) - /yes (Aaah... How wonderful life would be if I had a boyfriend like him. But, do I deserve such happiness...?) - /yes (But, of course I deserve to be happy! Everybody does!) - /yes (This feeling...it's undeniable. I...I've fallen for him. Somebody, tell me what to do!) - /yes Possible Rewards Depending which city you do the festival in, you will receive the bamboo grass of that nation's color: *Red Bamboo Grass (San d'Oria only) *Green Bamboo Grass (Windurst only) *Blue Bamboo Grass (Bastok only) To get all three, you will need to travel to each city in turn and follow the performance. :Even though these furnishings aren't Rare, you cannot obtain another from the Princess unless you store one with an Event Item Storer. After receiving the bamboo, you will receive the Onago/Otoko next performance, and Onnagimi/Otokogimi on the third: *Onago Yukata (female only) *Onnagimi Yukata (female only) *Otoko Yukata (male only) *Otokogimi Yukata (male only) Following that, you will receive fireworks for your reward: *Festive Fan (random amount) *Summer Fan (random amount)